Odd Meeting You Here
by SaintsAndSupes
Summary: Draco & Ginny run into each other in the Room of Requirement. Lemony Goodness follows.


So very much the same but altogether different.

They both viewed the world in their own sense of black and white.

His magic dark, for the evil for The Dark Lord.

Her magic light, for the good for The Order.

That's how they found one another after all.

He in the Room of Requirement meant to carry out a dark order.

She hiding from her demons, here she thought herself alone.

Ginny walked taking in everything people had thought to hide in the room over the years.

Books, the occasional robe, was that a bra? She shook her head and chuckled slightly. As she walked she accidentally kicked what appeared to be a brass goblet.

Far across the room his blonde head snapped up in alert.

Draco stopped everything and heard nothing but his labored breathing and rapid heart beat.

He could have sworn he'd heard something. He chalked it up to nerves or lack of sleep and went back to work.

She stopped. Instincts told her she wasn't alone this evening just like she hadn't been the last two nights in here, but she never took it into account and assumed it stress.

That same instinct told her to go toward the far opposite end of the room. Instinct or curiosity? A mixture of both she guessed.

The bird that flew out of the vanishing cabinet had Draco reeling back into an old discarded desk.

In that fall he knocked over an ancient dust covered candlestick.

She got closer and she heard the clutter, the bird, now she ran towards the noise..

He stopped cursing violently picking up the candlestick .

She hurried.

He rushed to silence the bird.

Running.

Worrying.

A bump had them both falling backwards.

"Weasley?"

"Malfoy?"

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously,

"None of your business." Again they spoke together.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, so did Draco as they stood to face one another.

A thought crossed her mind and without realizing the room emptied itself to nothing but a spacious bedroom. She blushed furiously as the room made her thought known.

"Forget it Weasel."

"Sod off Malfoy and don't flatter yourself."

She went to walk on by and shoved into him.

He grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him.

"I suggest you let me go."

He responded by pulling her closer. Surprised her by pressing his lips roughly to hers.

"No. See? Now you've put the thought into my head and it's going to bother me until the urge is gone."

He said harshly against her mouth.

Her lips full, and parted now for him.

His tongue entangled with hers in a dance that had the heat rising in her chest and face.

"This-this.."

Ginny started to say but he silenced her by sliding a hand, soft as silk, under her shirt to fondle perfect breasts,

"This is what you wanted, and who am I to say no?"

The never made it to the bed but a pallet of blankets made themselves known on the floor.

Stripping the other of clothes they each needed to touch, taste, devour flesh.

Both fully naked they slid to the floor, her hands wrapped around him, her head fell back, as he he placed rough kisses and bites down her neck.

"D-Draco Draco please."

Ginny begged, she needed him to fill her, to take her, her very body ached with urgent need.

Understanding and not feeling so mean he fulfilled her simple begging.

Slowly he slid into her, she was tight, it surprised him to find her innocence.

She wrapped around him like a sheath to its sword, and she took him, over and over.

He watched her eyes change as the first orgasm over took her, rolled off her in waves.

Slow steady fluid movements, he slipped in and out of her. She meet him with subtle rocking of her hips.

Her throat, he found, was a feast he couldn't get enough of.

Her hands ran down his back, his skin soft as silk.

With the experience of a lover and the grace of a gentleman, he was easy with her.

The subtle moaning and begging he heard was enough to keep him going.

He felt her so close as he himself was.

Her eyes flew open as did her mouth, he covered the scream of pleasure with a kiss.

Rested his head on Ginny's shoulder as he emptied himself in her.

Ginnys soft breathing had him looking down at her, she smiled a slow warm smile.

So did Draco.


End file.
